


The very last Omega

by NightmaresTale



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Deadpool is probably gonna be a thing, Dom Wade Wilson, Fluff, I'll write about it don't worry, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Peter gets his Powers later, Protective Wade Wilson, Smut, Sub Peter, Wade Wilson Takes Care of Peter Parker, Wade is still in training, When I protective Wade i god damn f#cking mean it, confused and scared peter, highschool, like still in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmaresTale/pseuds/NightmaresTale
Summary: By the time society realised that their precious world would go mad without omegas it was already too late. It was extreamly rare that a beta would have omega pups and all there's left to do is pray an omega would appere before the alphas started killing each other. Now this is a story about wade and peter... Guess what will happen XD





	1. ORIGIN STORY TIME!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pauline my classmate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pauline+my+classmate).



> Greetings to you my loyal subjects  
> We are queen NightmaresTale  
> We have bestowed this fanfiction upon you all  
> enjoy

OK so Peter Parker was no better or worse than any other beta (ha beta yeah right) and although he did his best to stay out of trouble he couldn’t. It seemed like he was always at the wrong place at the wrong time. Flash Tomson was the best example: It was like he was waiting behind every corner. There were days he got home and aunt may have had to stitch him up.

It’s obvious that he’s not the most popular student around, in fact nobody wanted to be associated with him. Either they were afraid of Flash, or they thought he was an annoying teachers’ pet or both. Ergo he didn’t have friends. It was hell.

That changed drastically though when this new kid Wade Wilson entered the classroom. The first thing everybody noticed was the scared face that he tried to hide under a hoody. Whatever caused his skin to look this bad must have been very painful! It was pretty clear that he wouldn’t have many friends on the other side nobody wanted to bully a guy that could basically crush you with two fingers. So, Wade was left alone, and Peter saw an opportunity.

After the first couple of days, he decided to give it a shot. During lunch, he asked if they could sit together. Wade seemed shocked but nodded and moved his stuff. They got to know each other a little and Wade didn’t miss the sudden change of peters expression when Flash slammed the door open.

“Parker? Where are you?”

Peter tried to make himself as small as possible but got spotted anyway. One of Thompson “friends” whispered something in his ear and pointed in peters direction.

While Peter was preparing for the worst wade for some reason merely opened his science book to a page about snakes and their venom. As Flash walked to their table, Wade began to read. He couldn’t blame him; they basically just met.

Flash greeted Peter by slamming both hands on the table.

“Can I help you?” Wade asked rather impolite.

Flash froze on the spot. Wade was bigger and stronger than anyone on this school, and that brought him a lot of respect.

“W-wilson why are you sitting with this piece o-“

Wade brought a hand to Thompsons' throat. A hand which had obviously done this move a thousand times. The room went quiet; all eyes were on them.

“Finish that sentence. I dare you to finish that sentence.”

Not that flash had the balls or the air in his lunges to answer, he immediately shook his head. Wade dropped him on the floor where he breathed heavily.

“And just so you know,” Wade yelled that through the room to make sure everybody got that.

“I want nobody to harm this kid!”

“But why” it came from a very confused and scarred Flash. Wade looked at him, annoyed and with a look that said ‘isn’t it obvious’ he nodded at the open science book. And his eyes just opened wide with realization.

“Oh-oooooh I’m sorry I didn’t know you- yes- clear- won’t bother him!” and all three ran out tails between their legs.

Peter was confused. It was no secret that Wade struggled in science classes, and he was pretty sure Wade noticed on the first day that Peter was smart but why did he-

Before he could finish that thought, Wade pulled him a little closer and said unnoticeable: ”Needed a logical reason in their eyes for me to keep you around. They’ll leave you alone for now if they’re not completely stupid.”

Peter couldn’t believe what he just heard was true. Wade just caused a scene just for a kid who had awkwardly sat by his side for 15 min. On second thought… ‘Thank you’ was probably unfitting but it’s all Peters usually brilliant mind could come up with.

“ ‘S alright” That sounded like he was trying to avoid the subject. He didn’t want his lifesaver to be uncomfortable, so Peter went along.

“Sooooooo… does this make us official friends?” Peter asked partly to appear funny and more confident than he actually was but mostly because he tried to get a confirmation and to light the mood. Wade grinned at that.

“Let’s see how long you can handle friend-zone-ing this delicious beefcake “

And that’s how they started being alone together. Their relationship was a weird and judged one, but it worked.

At first, Peter just wanted to stay around the new student to avoid the beatings, but pretty soon he realized that his new friend was actually really great to be around. Wade was hilariously funny as it turned out.

Besides, he got a lot more respect even if it was just when Wade was near.

In the hallways, all he had to do was walk behind Wade, and he could get to classes so much faster. He was never late because he dropped his books, everybody wanting to be on Wade's good side affected the way people treated him as well.

Every time they had to work with a partner Peter bossed Wade around and told what to do when and how to do it. Wade was grateful to be honest - especially in chemistry he had no fucking clue what to mix together without causing an explosion.

His little buddy, on the other hand, was a fucking walking dictionary! Instructions included and regular free updates!

Wade was good at following orders though, and they were more often than not top of the class. Peter got like all the credit, though.

Wade didn’t complain, he got everything in every detail explained when he was confused after or during class and was confused a lot of times. Peter didn’t mind repeating the same thing five times until his one and only friend felt like wouldn’t make a fool of himself next time the teacher asked him about the subject.

Plus, Wade let him talk about all kinds of science including the stuff you didn’t even need ‘till college. It was nice talking to someone besides the teachers about science who wouldn’t be annoyed or called him a nerd.

Wade truly understood less than a quarter of the things the smaller man was saying, but he lets him continue anyway.

The excitement in his voice, the way the movements of his hand tried (and failed) to make everything that sweet mouth said perfectly clear, those eyes filled with fascination and yet wade didn’t feel dumb at all, he knew very well that Peter had an IQ of like … 5.000 or some shit and that this amount of knowledge was not required to pass.

Also, the two or three times he actually understood something and the teachers asked the class about it, Wade was really proud to show off for once though everybody knew that he didn’t learn that on his own.

Wade made sure Peter wasn’t molested, or god forbid beaten up. Still he hadn’t been there in time twice in the year they’ve been friends. Both times Peter got away with a bruise on his cheek, the others walked away with a broken rip, a dislocated shoulder and bruises and cuts too much to count. And by ‘walked away’ I meant 'walked to the infirmary'.

With each year, all alphas except Wade oddly enough grew more and more aggressive. Just because there weren’t any omegas around doesn’t mean that the alphas instincts stopped craving a mate. They were basically fighting over nothing.

And hell, would break loose every time two bumped together in the hall. At least five people are injured, and fights like that happen twice a week.

That’s school out on the streets it was worse. Peter was always shy and had almost feminine features, alphas responded to that quite often. It was annoying and scary, but he couldn’t really blame them. They’re desperate, and their instincts are fooling them.

He could not imagine what it must be like having something missing his life, knowing exactly what it is and at the same time having to remind one’s self that one can never have that.

Why Wade was being calm all the time was nothing short of a blessing. A blessing that made no sense nonetheless, a blessing to the teachers as well. They expected the worst from someone like Wade, he could drown another alpha in the amount of pheromones he gave of.

Yet with him being calm and ending, mainly at Peters request, most of the fights rather fast and officiant, he gave them hope. Peter, like everyone else, was confused about the unnatural calm attitude of Wade. W. Wilson.

And my fellow shippers we all know what our boys are getting themselves into... 😉


	2. Some on's gonna get Jealous...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back after the weekend I promised myself I would be productive like writing for ao3 which dosn't help me or my school work in any kind of way but we are:

In this world there is no homo-, or heterosexual the only people that were close to ‘being straight’ or ‘being gay‘ were the betas. They need a woman and a man to have a pup.

Alphas just need an omega. Just because a male beta has another male beta as their mates doesn’t make them gay though. Alphas and Omegas produce each a smell that only other alphas or omegas could registrar and same with the betas.

The better a person smells the more it’s likely for them to get along well. Of course, there is no way to be sure you found the right one unless you literally smelled everyone on the planet, so there is no 100% conformation about soulmates.

Though a lot of couples claim that and it was sure as hell possible.

In a world without omegas, alphas wouldn’t go for the smell but rather for appearance. The more ‘omega-like’ someone seemed the more attention they got.

The main feature for alphas is the hip. Weather girl or boy omegas are known for their curves and soft skin.

Peter was a very attractive mate for an alpha but that didn’t stop the beta’s from being interested. No one dared courting because of Flash. He couldn't handel being rejected very well and has made hell rain down on a couple of people for being nice to Peter. 

While Wade had, no problem dragging alphas in the nearest restroom and telling them off in his own charming way, he didn’t feel OK with doing that to a beta. That wouldn’t be a fair fight, it would be like 5 guys punching a 7-year-old girl.

And Peter who has never been flirted with had no idea what was going on and merely tried to stay polite. That lead more often than not to wrong interpretations and accordingly most of them reacted.

Wade saw in all this flirting something he didn’t like too much. While it never evolved into anything serious and Peter turned down any date invitation he couldn’t help but to feel … what did he feel?

It couldn’t be jealousy that would imply them being a couple, or at the very least that Wade had a crush and that would be wrong, right? Right. Unease perhaps.

He knew how these relationships were Peter would be an object and dumped the minute someone prettier showed interest. He would be heartbroken. They could do with Peter what they wanted, Petey would do his best to appear as the most attractive mate to them and wouldn’t get shit in return.

Well, that’s a big no-no. No one would hurt his petey-pie without paying for it with somebody parts which they're sure to miss!

Lucky for Wade most of those who asked Peter and got a ‘no’ accepted the answer and moved on. Alphas eyed him but didn’t dare to try because… Wade, but there was a guy, one guy who kept coming back no matter how many times Peter told him he was already hanging out with wade.

Jason fucking Brown. He was determent to have the sweet science wonder all for himself. The worst part though was that Peter honestly seemed to like him. That’s why they found themselves in the cafeteria with Brown. He just walked over and invited himself to sit with them.

“So, Pete, what’s up” _Stop leaning so close_ … _and STOP SMIRKING_

“Well not much I’ve done some research on black holes and how they interact with magnets though-“

“Yeah, yeah OK I get! You’re good at physics and nature stuff no need to rub under everyone’s nose.” If anyone had paid attention to their table, they would have probably

called a teacher because Wade looked like he would kill anything with a beating heart.

“Wha- I wasn’t-”

“Yeah whatever ya know how about tonight? Dinner? Movie?”

“Wait dinner? You make that sound like you’re asking me out… You should really call it hanging out ‘cause it really sounds wrong that way”

And while Peter nipped his coffee, Wade was buffed. Didn’t he wait all week for this invitation? He turned everyone down but that was because they were too straight forwardand made it seem like they just want to bang him.

Which is exactly what they wanted. Want. What brown wants. What everyone in the school wants. Wade’d be bold enough to count some teachers in.

“Wh- that’s exactly what I was trying to say!”

“Hu? You’re asking me out?” he looked at brown with open hoping eyes. _Please don’t do this to yourself- and me._

“Yeah beautiful, it’s your dream come true.” Wade wanted to cry and at the same time brutally rip the guy apart starting with his tongue.

“Well if you ask me out so nicely… and you are quite the gentleman... ” It was official Wade would jump of a building. This was too much.

Peter gave brown a seductive smirk and make a gesture to tell him he wanted to whisper something in his ear.

And even though Wade was dying on the inside right now, tortured, burned, stabbed and so much more gruesome stuff to dead, he watched as Jason leaded closer, Peter saidsomething that couldn’t be more than a word, and Browns’ smirk turned into a shook expression.

“What???!!!”

“No way in hell” Peter said this in the same seductive, calm, sexy voice but this time it sounded a lot more like pity. _Petey is a badass… Didn’t see that coming. Wow_.

“I’m done eating, you Wade?”

Wade’d raise his eyebrows if he had still any, and held his hands and shook his head in Oder to say, he wasn’t the reason they were still here. Peter smile, got up, turned around, waved at Wade who has never been so glad to go to class and left a humiliated Jason Brown in the dust.

One step outside the cafeteria and Peter was giggling and bouncy all over.

“Oh, my lords that I don’t believe in!!! I can’t believe I just did that” His muscles were so tense his voice barely had any tone to it.

Wade was so happy, he was ashamed he could think for a second his petey-Cake was anything but a genius - God forbid naïve. But most of all he was so relived he wanted to kiss and cuddle the breathing wonder six ways from Sunday.

Until peters breathing became heavy.

“Wade… I don’t feel so good” (uh she didn’t)

“Hey hummingbird, what’s wrong?”

“Uh” He started shaking and seemed dizzy. He made a weak grabby hand and Wade swung Peters arm around his shoulder.

“Nurse?”

Peter nodded and they started walking to the infirmary. Wade couldn’t tell if Peters’ legs were getting weaker or if he put his weight on Wade on purpose. One way or the other he was barely conscious, so Wade ended up caring him bride stile through the empty halls. He managed to choke out one last thing before he closed his eyes: “I think I have a fever”

{And boom Peter is Dead, Wade commits suicide and the word goes up in terror of mad alphas!

The end!

You can all go home now shows over}

[ Yellow, fuck of and for god’s sake stop breaking the 4th wall]

{Or what?}

[Don’t make me come down there punk]

Yap Yellow and white are in this too! Kinda…

I’ll be seeing all of you (worst case) next week

Good byes to you all

We shall leave and prepare the smut that is yet to come.


	3. Never mind the smut will have to wait they need to figure everything out first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, there are actually people who are reading this garbage...  
> I'm surprised  
> Didn't plan on finishing anytime soon but OK if you folks want an ending you're gonna get your ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade's not a merc yet but pretty much at the end of his training. Peter doesn't approve but won't say anything because he knows his besti would be a librarian if that's what Peter wanted Wade to become. Also, this has nothing to do with the story this is just bonus information.  
> Thy Queen NightmaresTale  
> See ya soon

It took Wade less than three minutes to reach the nursery, even though he was carrying another human being bride stile in his arms.

He busted the door open, thereby scaring the living daylight out of both of the poor nurses. The younger one screamed and almost fell out of her chair, the elderly merely flinched.

“I need help, and I need it NOW!!”

“What happened?"

She seemed to remember the adorable nerd from a previous encounter because she saw Peter and looked slightly annoyed.

"I told this kid last time if he’s sick he should stay at home and no, physics is not more important than his health!” said the grey-haired beta, who started working here back when two people in this town owned a car.

“No, no- that’s not it! He just- sort of- kinda- collapsed… and he’s burning up- so help him! Use your medicine, give him... shots or drugs or whatever! Just don’t let him DIE!!! I need that one!!!”

The other, much younger, brunette nurse, noticed Wade's panic and told him to lay the smaller one on the table. She dragged him in a chair, while the scarred alpha pouted and made grabby hands for his little cuddle muffin.

The beta, who currently talked him down while Miss old lady was taking care of the smartest student, known to mankind, in Wades not so humble opinion, sure was attractive.

She fulfilled the cliché of the sexy nurse quite well. Except she happened to be decent enough to cover herself up.

Beta and alpha turned around when the other nurse dropped her clipboard, sending the notes and papers fly everywhere. The usually calm and collective beta put a hand over her mouth and took a few steps back.

“Dear God…” her voice was barely hearable.

“...What is it?” asked the brunette beta, who was suddenly very worried. The old woman always knew what to do and has never acted this lost and shocked before.

“I can’t believe… The last time I’ve seen these kinds of results- No- but- It has to be. I know the symptoms…” she mumbled while she picked up the pen and stacks of paper she dropped a moment ago.

“Misses Hannah…?” being ignored was obviously something she was used to.

“Come here. Look at this” She handed over a piece of paper on which she had documented everything about Petey s vitals and stuff.

“You know what this means right?”

The brunette one frowned confused for a second then her eyes went so wide Wade feared they would pop out of her skull.

“Oh no- but he couldn’t- oh the poor boy” All this secret keeping was starting to bother Wade just slightly... a lot... he was about to run amok in here.

“WHAT??? Does he got cancer or something?!”

“No… You see... He doesn't have, as you'd say, a fever per se-“

Ohhhh that bitch is gonna get it now.

“Are you kidding me I don’t need a master degree in medicine to know normal temperature from unhealthy hot!”

Hot's normal for him though but not as far as the temperature is concerned.

“Listen!” She looked around nervously. Her search for... whatever the nervous girl was looking for, she was interrupted by her college slamming the door open.

“Maria, I’m going to leave you here. I have to inform the principal! ... This is really big!”

“Yes, of course, go” Misses Hannah left, and Wade couldn't remember when he had been this pissed off the last time.

Since the moment, the petite, nerdy teen entered his life, he had something else to focus on besides his aggression.

And he would never admit it out loud, but he was more than aware of how addictive this unknown calmness was and how much his mental health depended on Peters presence.

One time last November the brunette got sick and stayed home... under protest. He didn't want Wade to get infected and forbid him to visit.

Peter got hugged by almost everyone, above all the teachers, the moment they spotted him back in school. Nobody would tell him what exactly happened in his absence, but he did notice a few of the lockers missed a door and there were a couple of huge cracks in walls all over school.

“How about- Here! Come here and tell me how his neck smells.”

That was just among the most ridicules things Wade has ever heard, and the list of bullshit was for his young life a remarkably long one.

“… He’s a beta he smells like nothing to me…”

“Exactly!” Her hand gesture, wide eyes, and excitement in her voice made her appear insane.

“…What???” Ever since Peters sweet ass tumbled in his arms, Wade had almost forgotten the feeling of being confused for this long. And he didn't miss the feeling of being lost.

She kept urging him to make his way in Peters direction.

All right here goes nothing.

It had perks that Peter was unconscious because sniffing necks was something for lovesick betas and definitely too close for comfort as far as friends go.

The scarred student rolled his eyes, stood up, took two steps and hit a wall.

It reminded him of the time wade walked into a perfumery, but this smell made him choke in a different way.

The smell was... incredible, intoxicating - to say the least!

Thick, sweet, heavy and it reached every part of Wade's body. This was heaven. Better than any drug he had ever taken.

His mouth watered, his jeans grew tight, his olive bottom up shirt was getting soaked with sweat, breathing was getting heavy. Without realising it, he dropped on his knees with his head next to Peters unconscious one.

Too soon, the nurse realized that her idea wasn't the brightest.

"OK, that's enough for you, young man..." she merely held his arm. Wade grabbed her wrist and pushed it down and behind him. Thereby forcing her face in front of his and growled so deep that she as a beta let out a wimp who was something disobedient omegas used to do... Usually.

It took Wade about 4 seconds to come back to his senses and in that 4 seconds realized the nurse, who feared for her life at this point, why all the teachers were so happy about Wade of all people being so unnaturally friendly.

She didn't want to imagine what this school would be if he acted like this all the time. This insight of a few seconds was more than enough for her. The building probably wouldn't make it. Dead boys everywhere... OK, back to reality.

Wade let go immediately (after the 4 seconds) and looked shocked at his hand, unaware of his own power above others.

"I-i... I'm so sorry, I didn't- I couldn't- I was just-"

"It's all right really..." now that didn't sound sincere at all. More like a desperate attempt to avoid further damage.

"He isn't what I think he is, is he?" If he felt the way he did because Peter was the first omega in three generations, Wade was so fucked.

"Listen you gotta get him outta here. You can't protect him from half the school! As soon as the other alphas register that smell, they're gonna go haywire! Get him home in his bed. Put this" she gave him a shred of paper with medicine and chemistry stuff written on it.

"somewhere he'll notice it. Mr Parker's smart he'll understand, and he knows the symptoms. Put a lot of water and unhealthy snacks within reach and then get out. Don't visit, don't call. He'll be desperate and so will you, but you have to stay stronger than that. Do you understand me?! You have to resist!"

her voice was a mixture of panic, fascination, and military strength.

"O-OK?" Wade was still on cloud nine from this amazing smell. He got a taste of Wonderland, and he felt something deep inside him was roaring, wanting more.

His brain wouldn't come online no matter how much he tried to force it.

He ran out of school to Peters home, mostly on auto drive. The way was familiar to him since he spends more time with the sweet aunt May than with his abusive father.

Luckily it was 11 in the morning, and everybody was at work or at home.

About 3/4 of the way the cute little scientist in his arms shifted groaned and reminded the scarred Alpha that he wasn't alone and had someone to take care of and protect.

"W-what... Who?" Peter tried to open his eyes, but the sun was blinding him, and he blicked in discomfort.

"Hey, baby boy" beside this drug-like, wonderful smell coming from way to close to think straight Wade still forced to act normal. Although he was painting both from running and the lust boiling up in every fibre of his being. And he didn't sound on edge at all, no way... why would he?

_Ha ha ha ah... I'm so fucked._

"Wade?" he sounded so sleepy it was adorable. But he seemed to relax as soon as he identified the mysterious, big, strong, hard, muscular chest he was leaning on as his self-proclaimed protector.

" 'S all right everything is going to be FINE."

"Why are you running? Where are we going?"

"Imma tell ya at home k? That's where we're headed."

"Aunt Mays?"

"No, I'm talking about home, you know the Cheops pyramid or would you prefer we'd move to the Maya temple I told you about? The caves next to the Atlantic Ocean are another option."

He did manage to receive a small smile from the unconfirmed genius. But that's about all he got before Petey dosed off again and in that state, he remained for the rest of the way.

He was only awoken when the protecting, comfortable arms loosened themselves from his very fine self (Wade told his so many times that he a fine piece of ass that his self-consciousness started to believe it) and he was greeted with the familiar feeling of laying on his couch... Or what's still left of it.

"Sugar pie? Gummi bear? You in there? You can go back to sleep soon enough Cream crust. There is something I have to tell you first, though."

"Hmmmmm sure" The smell of Wade made him mellow and cosy and the heat was getting uncomfortable now. Two feelings that didn't really get along and confused Peters body a lot.

"Listen carefully, ok? All and every brain cells required. I know you got a lot of em. I'm gonna lay you in your bed. There is a piece of paper to your left, with chemical jargon no one in Harvard can translate. So, bedtime stories for you, boring, no thrill at all, still important so... attention class!

It's like a really big deal that you read this stuff. It'll be shocking, but you gotta live that down. You'll find everything you need to know."

Peter only heard a growl and a very desperate one in fact.

"Wade?" Something inside of the teen got worried about his friend, which was absolutely stupid! Wade Wilson was definitely no person to be concerned about, he could quite well take care of himself and usually didn't unnecessary push himself when he was sick.

Unlike Peter, he didn't have the annoying habit of pretending everything was alright (emotional as well), he was an open person and why shouldn't he be? No one dared to make fun of him even in moments of weakness or when he was in an embarrassing situation. Well, no one with half a brain would.

"I-I can't... won't... promised... I gotta go" the young student had never heard an ounce of panic in the man's voice. He had always been the part of their duo who always had a plan, aside from chemistry or any other subject that required numbers or logical thinking, or history.

"W-what- Wade you can't be... You can't leave me here! I'm scared..." He was crying in a matter of seconds.

Great Parker, do everything you can to make yourself look as pathetic as possible.

"Trust me, baby boy... There is nothing I'd rather do than to not leave your side for the next few days. I can't... you have to do this alone. I would do so much harm to you in the long run" his hands were gripping both sides of his head like heard voices in his head and was trying to get rid of them.

"I-I... No!" and just like that the scarred alpha left a very confused, hurt and scared Peter alone.


	4. Spidey's in heat and Wade's not having a party

The next three days were hell!

For both of them.

Neither ate.

Wade was mostly pacing around his room for the weekend, cursing himself for leaving Peter while he smelled so amazing and congratulation himself because his self-hatred and the fear of ruining Peters life outweighed his lust.

The young - newly discovered - omega, on the other hand, somehow dragged himself to the bedroom. Not a very long way in his tiny apartment, but it did cost all of his will and energy.

Reading the files next to the bed took hours. Mostly because the waves of lust were quite distracting.

Also, he couldn't remember Wade ever leaving the living room to put everything here.

Peter probably wouldn't have survived without the tonnes of water and chocolate.

It was still pain, though. The whole time most of all, the omega missed the smell of a particular scarred alpha.

Using his Fingers on himself had proven to be relieving for a moment before he started craving more. A 'more' he couldn't give himself.

In the middle of the first night after a long pretty hard wave, Peter looked out of his bedroom window only to see the police, FBI, NCIS and the military surrounding his house.

For a moment he just stared at the armed and more than ready to fight betas as he would soon find out. Then his view turned down the street, and his jaw dropped to the windowsill. Everywhere he looked, in the streets, in the woods behind the building, even on the small lawn of their neighbours: alphas of all ages; shapes and sizes.

The yards of protection made him feel slightly safer, but what was truly bothering him was that he could see Wade's house from his window. And he wished that the man would come and get him out of this city and out of his heat.

He didn't sleep, he didn't leave his room and Peter would occasionally hear alphas from the woods yelling for him and begging him to come out to them.

As much as he was frightened and wanted to be alone, he again couldn't blame them. If he were an alpha, he'd try everything in his power to reach for even the possibility of an omega too.

The alphas didn't leave, neither did his protection army. They would sometimes call with a megaphone to check upon him. They only called as little as they could, because if they did and Peter was in the middle of a wave, he still had to answer.

An older beta had explained if he at any time didn't answer within a minute they'd storm his house. Apparently, the government couldn't afford to lose the one omega they had to some rapist, desperate alpha.

The reason for them avoiding calling was

a) they as betas weren't keen on seeing an omega in heat. To them, that was literally being forced to talk to a person who was jerking of and fingering himself for days and

b) because if an alpha caught the faint smell of Peter or saw him, they went totally crazy.

Those three days were, without a doubt the most humiliating in Peters young life and living with a person like Flash at his school, his standards were impossibly high.

Sunday evening, his heat finally ended. He hesitantly opened his door and was greeted by a female agent who looked at him like he just killed her family.

"Are you INSANE? Get back inside RIGHT NOW."

"No, no I'm not- I mean I'm- It's over!"

" ... Are you certain?"

"Yeah pretty sure, also I got school tomorrow... Can I just walk there like usual-"

"Under no circumstance! I'm not a part of that team, but if you have questions, I'll get you somebody who is."

"That would be lovely thanks."

The woman was strict but apparently just doing her job. And she was accommodating after Peter explained that he wasn't in danger anymore. He felt sorry for her suddenly. She probably had a family to return to.

There were definitely other things Peter would have prefered to do all weekend long than watch a house and fight of horny alphas.

The man handling his school days was a high ranked FBI agent who told him that he would be escorted and he had to learn an emergency exit plan for every hallway should something happen. Sunday night was a blast really.

The morning came way to fast for the post-heat omega.

Peter smelled weird, was slick in places which shouldn't be slick in his opinion, and he was exhausted.

When it came to exiting the buildings front door, he expected Wade, so they could walk together. Instead, he was greeted by old, mean-looking betas in suits.

"The alphas returned home. They haven't given up though. So be-" The grumpy guy couldn't even finish the sentence.

For some reason, Peter felt anxious.

Where is Wade? Why is he not coming doesn't he like me any more now that he found out I'm an omega. Will he think I lied to him???

"Where is Wade?"

"Who-" Peter couldn't even let the man finish so edgy he was to see his alpha friend by now.

"Tall, muscular, scared..."

"Oh him, yeah he kept saying you were friends and that he was going to take you to school. So we had to handcuff him."

"Handcuff him!?" He young omega was nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"He wouldn't go away, and he put up one hell of a fight."

"I need to see Wade! We are friends! He walked me to school every day for two years!"

"Sorry kiddo, but he's an alpha, and we were strictly ordered to keep you from all alphas friends and family are no exception.

"Who ordered you guys anyway?! I know for a FACT that there is no law for all of this so who's behind all of this?!" if those FBI wannabes thought he was going to be polite and submissive then they would be mighty surprised. Peter Paker was raised to be and feel like every other person no matter their first or second gender.

"We have direct orders from the president-"

"The PRESIDENT!?- Ok, ok, I see how this is. The president is an alpha, and what alpha is such power position would waste the chance for an omega? I bet that he's on his way here right now, that I 'get to meet' the president and he expects me to fall for him because he's the only alpha I've ever smelled! The president of the united states, the only man in the world with an omega. Not only would that get the country respect from potential threats no, but the president would also have something to get him properly through his ruts.

NO THANK YOU! I AM MY OWN HUMAN BEING, AND I ALONE DECIDE WHO I WANT TO BE WITH!!!"

The assumption that everybody expected a quiet, submissive doormat was correct going by the scared and shocked faces from agents with a long career no less.

"Now unless you guys want me to share this piece of information with the press, which will get the guy who pays you a ton of hate especially from alphas of other nations, you let me through and release Wade Wilson.

Are. We. clear!?"

Nobody answered, but as he made his way to the police car with Wade in the back, nobody stopped him eighter.

Wade had somewhat of a shitty morning so far. Why the heck would they forbid two people who've known each other for a long time from seeing one and other, genders be damned!

God bless Peter, who had somehow convinced these assholes that he was no danger.

Looking forward after a weekend of absolute pain and suffering to seeing his little ray of sunshine again Wade dashed off as soon as he was released from his cuffs.

He stopped dead in his tracks though when he caught sight of the most beautiful thing Wade ever saw walking.

How had he never noticed the way his entire being sparkled in the light, how Peters' hair bounced a little when he walked.

Speaking of walking, Peter had hips given to him by Satan himself to torment Wade!

He didn't even notice how these hips stopped swinging, and the soon to be merc with a mouth also forgot to look away from his best friends crotch and thighs, not that Peter noticed, he was too busy drinking Wade's muscles in.

Neither of them spoke or moved for a while, and it was Peter who came to his senses first as he looked away, embarrassed and blushing.

_God, this kid is adorable blushing. He's an omega for 3 days, and I'm already so deep in this shit._

_Come on, pull yourself together, his weekend was worse than yours! And the school's gonna turn into one hell of a battlefield!_

"Hey..." Wade cursed himself for such a lame greeting, but his brain was too far gone at this point.

"Hi, Wade... Ready to go?" Lucky for him, Peter seemed to have the same problem and didn't mind the stuttering.

"Yeah..."

They walked silently beside each other, mostly because both were sure they would fail miserably at forming a grammatically correct sentence, but also because both knew they would have to talk about Peters second gender at some point and neither wanted to say something offensive.

There was one thing Peter had to get out of his system through before they had to separate during some of the classes.

"Wade?"

"Hm?"

"We're still friends, right? You'll be there if something happens..."

"What? Yes, yes, of course, this" he gestured at Peter "doesn't change anything! Nothing at all, still the same old Wilson you can drown in rocket science and quantum physics."

Relief was what Peter felt as Wade made the bold move of putting his arm, around his shoulders and ruffling through his hair.

Laughing they made one last turn before they saw the school. Or rather before they saw the top half of the school.

There were a ton of people standing there. Cars, helicopters even a few private jets all over the school grounds.

"How are we supposed to get through all these people to class?"

Wade was about to answer when someone yelled: "There he is!"

**Summer vacation is here my lovely subjects!**

**Which means:**

**Updates!**

**Perhaps not regular but they'll come.**

**I have learned my lesson, and other stories will be uploaded only when finished.**

**Thank you for your patience**

**NightmaresTale**


End file.
